


Danger Attracting Danger

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [107]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Danger, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Romance, Wooing, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Set after the Season 2 episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. Amy realizes the concept of danger attracting danger..





	Danger Attracting Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (who’s also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Danger Attracting Danger**

“Do you really think you could put me on my back?” Yami wants to know. However, his voice is too low — as well as kind of a bit too private, in fact.

Amy Madison opens her eyes and he takes that as an invitation, while also taking another step closer. Danger attracts danger. Two predators circling. Wooing, she’s heard some people say. A long time ago, she knows, she probably would’ve laughed about a concept like that in private, but now she views it differently. This time, she sees that they would’ve been right on the proverbial money there. Because the fire in his gaze says that he likes what he sees and he wants to put her on her back — but in a very different context of the phrase.

Amy then makes a mental note to tell Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles all about this when she gets the opportunity to do so. After all, she knows, they have met Yami before, so they would make it a point to listen to him. He has an aura that says “Show me respect, and I will pay you back the same way in return. But if you don’t, then you will have to learn a lesson the hard way.”

Also, Amy, along with Buffy, has seen Giles and Yami having important discussions about the books they’ve read, as well as Giles explaining to Yami about his past and how he got the nickname of “Ripper” as well. Amy then recalls doing her best to calm Buffy down after Buffy confesses to her about that time she’d almost acted on her desires for Xander because of having been hit with that love spell after Valentine’s Day — which Amy still feels a slight twinge of guilt about, because she knows she’d been the one to cast that spell.

And as even Amy knows, love spells are a bad idea because people forget how dangerous they can be. Xander now realizes that, and even confesses to Yami, “If I had stopped and thought about it, I would’ve come to a realization that a love spell really isn’t such a good way to fix my break-up with Cordelia after all. But, as even you have heard, Yami, I didn’t stop to think it over, and it got out of control.”

Yami nods. “I understand.”

Xander sighs, and then adds, “But at least the spell was eventually broken, and Buffy did thank me for saying ‘no’ to her tempting behavior, so at least that was kind of a good thing... sort of.”

Buffy nods in agreement, as she herself still winces with embarrassment when she recalls how she’d acted; it was as though she’d been watching when this not-so-nice twin version of herself had stepped into her body and made it go to the library while wearing nothing but that coat, and she immediately attempted to warn Xander by saying, “Uh, Xander? That’s not **me**. You better take the high road and say no.”

* * *

With that, Amy pulls herself back to the present and looks Yami in the eye. “As a matter of fact, Yami, I’ve been thinking it over, and as for whether or not I could put you on your back, my answer would be yes. You see, people can take everything away from you, but they can never take away your truth.” She then gives him a sly smile, and he gives her one of his in return. “But the question is... can **you** handle **mine**?”

Amy then watches to see what his reaction to that is. Much to her surprise, his sly smile changes to a confident one, as though he’s saying that he can handle her truth — despite what she might think.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I got the phrases of “People can take everything away from you, but they can never take away your truth. But the question is, can you handle mine?” from the spoken intro that Britney Spears says at the beginning of her version of the song My Prerogative by Bobby Brown. 
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
